An American In Hogwarts
by level27grl1
Summary: Serena, an American exchange student comes to Hogwarts to finish her schooling. She will met new friends and a new boyfriend! Will Voldemort ruin every thing? I can't say it all! Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I own nothing but Serena. This will hopefully be a good story! If not, please no flaming! Okay, anyways, Serena is a vampire, and is a transfer student from America! She can do wand less magic, but you will soon find that out for your selves. She will paired with our favorite Slytherin bad boy! On with the story!

Serena Fire Profile

Sex: Female

Type: Half Vampire, Half Witch

House: Slytherine

Animal: Dragon

Looks like: She has 34 c bra size, her eyes are an icy blue, has long black hair, and her canines are permanently long.

Serena POV

bump Dude! What a wild train ride! I sit by me self in an compartment in a huge train. I take out the letter that changed my life. 'Finally! I get out of the damned school!' I hear talking and I look over to the compartment door. The door slides open to reveal a teen male with silvery blonde hair. He is about 6'00'. On each side of him, are two big guys, his goons probably. "Hm. And who are you, nice ass. I'm Draco Malfoy." 'What an ass.' "Hi. I'm Serena Fire." I say looking up at him. "I don't recognize your accent, where are you from, Serena?" he asks. "I'm from the states." I say. He gives the look of otter confusion. "The United States of America?" I ask, my eyebrows raised. 'Not to fast, is he now?' "Oh! Okay." He walks in and sits beside me. "Now who said you could sit here?" I ask annoyed. He just raises his eyebrows. "Death, attack." I say calmly to my bag. "What in the world!"

A little blood red dragon comes out. I pet it's head. "Dude! You can control that Dragon! That's Bloody wicked!" Draco says, staring at me. The train halts to a stop. I stand up, push the dragon in my bag, and start to leave the train. "Hey! What year are you in!" Draco asks, trying to catch up. "Seventh." I reply, trying to ignore him. "Me too!" I shake my head. I stop to wait for him. He comes running up, panting for air. "Hey, I'm kinda the leader of Slytherin. Will you go out with me?" I halt dead in my tracks. "Um, sure." I say. "YES!"

Almost immediately, he puts his arm around my waist. I mentally sigh. "I have to met Snape. I'll met you in the Café." I say, walking off. "Wait a second! Snape? How do YOU know HIM?" Draco asks. "He is my uncle." I say walking off to find my uncle. Draco is in awe, but can't ask more, because he is pushed into the Café by a group of people.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer! Same as the last chapter! Serena is mine, blah, blah. The clothing from the American wizardry school is all MINE! Don't take it without MY permission! On with the story!

Serena POV

'Hm. Now where are the dungeons?' "Miss! Why aren't you in the Great Hall?" I hear a voice yell at me. I turn around and see my uncle. "UNCLE!" I scream, running at him. "Serena! It's you!" I hug him. "So, you're the infamous Potions teacher." I say. "Oh, yea. Hey, why aren't you in the Great Hall getting sorted into your house?" "My what?" I ask confused. "The house. It is where you will be 'living' here." "Oh." "So, what is this that you are wearing?" Snape asks me, walking around me. "It's my American uniform." I say, pointing to my short black gothic skirt, knee high back boots, black tank top, and cloak. "Okay, and what's with all the piercing?" He asks looking at my face and ears. "Well, I needed to bring some American to your English people." I say, talking about my nose ring. "Oh, well, het yourself to the sorting." Snape says, pushing me along. "Whatever." I say, going along with him.

When we finally get to the 'Great Hall' Snape tells me to wait. He goes up to a scary looking lady. "Minerva, this is the exchange student." Snape says to her, motioning me to come forward. I step forward slowly. "Hello. When I call for you, you will walk into the Great Hall, up to me in the front. Do you understand?" She asks. I'm in shock at how annoying she is. "Um. Yes ma'am." I say. "Okay! First years, follow me." She leads the little ones into the hall, followed by my uncle who gives me a thumbs up. After what seems like forever, I hear. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Please give a warm welcome to our exchange student." I take a deep breath. "Miss Serena FIRE!" I throw open the doors.

No ones POV

Serena opens the door to hear a gasp from everyone. All the guys of the school are staring at her in awe. She walks forward to the Professors. She hears a whistle come from a mister Ron Weasely. She turns around and flashes the boy a smile, showing off her fangs. He gasps and falls out of his seat. She laughs to herself. "Ladies and Gentlemen. This is Serena Fire. She is from America." Oohs and awes come from the students. Serena finally reaches the front of the room. "Welcome Serena. I am Dumbledoor, the headmaster of the school." Serena nods her head.

"So, tell us about yourself." Dumbledoor says. "Do I have to?" She asks, not wanting to. "Yes, you do." She growls as she turns around. "Hi, I'm from America. Um, I was the star seeker on the Quidditch Team, my mom was a vampire and my dad was the most powerful wizard of all time." She gets done to hear more gasps from the crowd. "Oh, I can also do wand-less magic." She adds in. "No one can do wand less magic!" She hears someone say. "Who dares to try me!" Serena screams out in anger. "Stand up!" She screams. A girl stands up with long bushy brown hair. "So, why can't I use wand less Magic." Serena asks calmly. "Well, it is impossible." Hermione says. "Impossible huh, then how can I do this?" Serena asks as she points her hand at the girl, causing her to float.

Serena POV

I get an applause from the school. "Okay, enough. Now, let's get you sorted." someone says to me. I sit down, floating in mid air. Gasps come from the crowd. I look over to see Snape bring over a ratty looking hat. I jump up fast. "Oh no! You are NOT putting that piece of shit on my head!" I scream. "Oh yes I am! Or you, little miss, will not be on a Quidditch team." "Umph." I say, sitting down. He puts the hat on my head, and I hear it talk. "A child of Voldermort." "SLYTHERIN!" the hat screams. I get up and walk towards Draco. A loud 'YES' comes from the boys of that house. I sit down next to Draco, pushing a girl away from him, who was WAY to close. "Excuse me! Who in the world do you think you are! Draky-poo is mine." She says. " I am a more powerful witch than you could ever imagine. And your father serves MY father. So you shut you mouth!" I scream at her. She goes pale. "Your...your dad...is...he-who-must-not-be-named?" Pansy asks. "You mean Voldermort? Then yea." I say. "SHH!" I get from Draco.

"What!" I ask. He shakes his head. I look over and see that girl I made float is crying. "Draco, I'm gonna go apologize to her. I feel bad." I say, getting up. "About the mudblood? Don't. " Draco says. I gasp when I hear that. I smack him on the head. I walk away from him, going to Hermione to apologize. "Hey, look, I'm sorry." I say to her. She turns around and has tears in her eyes. " I feel really bad." I say sitting down, pulling her into a hug. She stops crying. "sniff Why ...are..doing this...for me?" she asks. "Because I'm not mean like that." I say.

"Oh, well, I'm Hermione, this is Harry and this is Ron." she says, pointing to each of them. I nod.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer! Same.

Serena POV

"So, how's being the bouncing ferret?" Ron asks me. "The who?" I ask, raising an

eyebrow. "Malfoy." Ron says. "Oh. Okay. I mean, he gets possessive, but he's good."

I say. They shrug and continue to eat. "You guys have Quidditch here?" I ask, hoping

they do. Harry stops eating and stares at me. "What did I do!" I ask, scared. "Of

course we do! We almost beat Slytherin, but the slimly git had to get the snitch."

"Draco's the git, I guess?" I ask, wondering why they are so mean to him. "DUH!" All

three of them yell. "Well, I'm going back to my table. Talk to ya later?" I ask, getting

up. "Sure, see ya!" They all say. I walk back to the table and notice that a lot of boys

are staring at me. I hate being a vampire, having all the boys stare at me.

I sit down and stare at Draco and all the others eating. "Baby, why aren't you eating?"

Draco asks me. "Well, I don't eat, I FEED. And unless you want me to drain one of

your bodies here, I have to wait until Care Of Magical Creatures to eat. Luckily we

have that in 10 minutes." I say. A loud bell rings hurting my sensitive ears. I hiss. "So,

are you ready to go see the idiot." I can't hear him, but I follow him. We walk out of

the castle and to a little hut. "Welcome! I have a real treat for you today! We will be

working with a Dragon! Trying to get it to trust you." The teacher says. "Oh, hello there. You must be the student." He says, looking at me. I nod. He waves a big hand

to follow him, and I lead the pack. We see a beautiful blood red female dragon.

"Now, any one want to go first?" Hagrid asks. I don't answer, I just start to walk

. Draco grabs my arm. "Let go, I can clam the dragon down." I say to him, looking at

the distressed dragon. I hop the fence and walk strait up to the dragon. I start to click

with my tongue and she calms down. "Wow!" The class says behind me. I reach up to

pet her, and I rub her snout. "Hagrid, can I give someone a ride?" I ask, hoping I can.

"Sure." "Okay, so who wants to go for a ride." I ask the class. "I will." Say Draco and

Harry. I nod and motion for them to come slowly. They to hop the fence. "Okay, now

Draco and Harry, both of you must get her trust first. " I say to them, motioning them to come and rub her.

They do, and soon the dragon is on the ground. I hop up and help the boys up. I click

again, and she takes off. After a while, I land her again. "Hagrid, Dumbledor told me to

talk to you about where I can feed." I tell him, walking to him. "Hm. You can feed on

the dragon. That's what this one was bred for. Class, we are going to witness an event

not very rarely seen. A vampire is going to feed." he says, pointing to me. "Okay, now

NO ONE come close to me, or I might kill you." I say to the class. They all step back.

I throw my head back and emit a loud screech. I start to tear off my skin. From my

back, come two 15 feet wings. My hands get longer and so do my feet. I scream again as my teeth get to the proper length. I flap my wings and head for the dragons neck. I

quickly attach to her and drink deeply.

"Is anyone dating her now.?" Hagrid asks as I continue to drink. Draco raises his hand.

"Okay Draco, she will be sexual active after this, and you will have to do what she

wants. Understand?" he asks "Hell ya!" Screams Draco. I finally get done feeding and

I transform back into myself. I land and I wipe the blood of my lips. I see Draco, and

pounce on him. I start to kiss him on the neck. "Go to your room." He carries me to his

room. When er get there. I tear off his shirt with superhuman strength. He puts me

down and I push him on the bed. I bite his nipple, causing him to moan. I take off all

my clothes very fast. I roll him so I'm on the bottom, in the process, I take of his pants.

"I want you in me, NOW!" I screech in a weird voice. Almost suddenly, he enters me.

'Damn! He has a huge dick.' He thrusts in me harder and harder, while I suck on his

neck. He goes deeper and deeper in me, when finally, he spills his seed in me. He falls

on me. But I'm not done yet. I grab his length with my hand and start to rub it. I get a

moan. After 5 hours of hot sex, we are finally done.

"Is it always like this?" He asks. "Yep." I say. "Sweet!" I laugh. I soon hear light

snoring. I see that he is asleep. I look at the clock and see that it is 2:30 a.m. I put my

hand in his hair, and I to soon fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer! Same as it has been the past 3 chapters. On with the story.

Serena POV

'Ow! I fell like I got hit with an eighteen wheeler.' I get up rubbing my head. I hear snoring all around me . I look around to see

that I am surrounded by 5 sleeping teenage boys. To make things worse, I look down to realize that I am naked! Crap. I

magically make a dress appear and I shove it on. I run to the girls room and I pass Pansy and Blaise. I hear them mention my

name , and I stop. "Oh yea! Can you believe all the boys are drooling over HER! My gosh! Her boobs are so totally fake!"

That's it! "Okay Pansy, I tried to be nice to you, but this means war! Get your fat ass over her and fight me like a man!" I

scream, walking at her. "Fine! I'll beat you any time SLUT!" she screams at me. I'm so mad, I send the worse spell I can at

her. It hits her dead on. She starts to slowly change. Her hair gets a little bit shorter. "What in God's green earth did you do to

me!" She screams at me. "You'll find out soon enough." I reply. She sends a spell at me and I put my hand up and project a

force field. I bounces right back at her. But she ducks. It hits Blaise. She goes bald. I start laughing really hard. I fall on the

ground. I hear walking, and I look up. I see Draco and the rest of the boys walk in. "Okay BITCH! You're much better then

me at magic, so lets go hand to hand!" Pansy screams at me. "Whatever." I say, running up to her. She throws a punch at me,

but I easily dodge it. I, however, make a direct hit with my spiral kick, sending her flying. "Score!" I scream, jumping. "Cheap

shot!" Pansy says, standing up. "Bring it on BIATCH!" I scream back. She runs at me, I simply step aside. She runs into the

wall. I walk up behind her and lower my fangs. I growl. I pick her up with extreme strength. I expose her neck. "Serena!

Don't!"I hear someone yell. I drop Pansy like a rock and look to see Draco running at me. I hiss and I lunge at him. I tackle

him to the floor, me on top. "Serena, please don't do this. Remember me?" he asks, love in his eyes. My blood red eyes start

to turn blue. "That's a girl." I totally come back. I fall, exhausted. I look over to see Pansy running at us. "...Death come

to...you...like...the...sun to .the morning." I say, very weak. I bright red spell comes up of my hands and go to Pansy, it hits her

dead on. After that, I faint. I feel someone pushing me. "Serena! Damn it girl, wake up!" "Im' up, I'm up!" I scream jumping

up. I look around and see that I'm in a kind of hospital. I see that Pansy is beside me, dead. "Damn, did I do that?" I ask.

"Yea, you did." Draco tells me, worried. "Okay, there is something I need to tell you guys." I say to Draco, Blaise, and th rest

of the house." I say, sitting up. "Bring it! As long as your not pregnant, I'll be fine." I look over and see Hermione walk in. I

jump out of my bed and hug her. "Okay, anyways, I get all of my power from my Father. You may know him as...Voldermort."

I say, looking at the floor. "Your kidding? Please tell me your kidding!" Draco says to me. "Nope, I'm not kidding." I say, still

looking at the floor. "Dude! That is awesome! My Father told that I had to marry the heir to Voldermort! So now, I guess, is

the perfect time to do this." Draco says, getting down on one knee. "Wait, I still have one more thing. My mother was the

longest living and oldest of Dracula's brides. I'm the heir to that throne to." I say, bringing out my fangs and smiling. "That

won't change a thing!" Draco says. He takes my hand. "Serena, will you marry me?" he asks, pulling out a ring with a snakes eyes holding two humongous diamonds. "Of course!" I say, tears in my eyes.

IN A CASTLE SOMEWHERE

Voldemort jolts up out of his big bed. "Lucius!" he screams. A man with long blonde hair comes running into the room. "Yes,

my lord." he says bowing before his lord. "Your son has just proposed to my daughter. Send him an owl telling him that he must

become a vampire if he wants to survive." Voldemort says to his servant. "Why? If I may ask, my lord." "She is pregnant, but

she doesn't know that yet. If Draco isn't a vampire by the time the baby is born, the baby will see him as a threat and kill him."

Lucius looks at him with big eyes. "Your kidding, aren't you?" he asks. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M KIDDING! IF YOUR

SON LEAVES MY DAUGHTER, I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU!" Voldemort screams at the younger man. Lucius

runs out of the room to get an owl to tell Draco.

"Oh my gosh! Today is Seeker tryouts!" I scream jumping out of bed. I wave my hand over my head, and black sweat pants

and a blood red tank top appear on my. I whistle and a Firebolt comes racing through the window. "Come on, I'll take you to

the tryouts. I am the Captain after all." Draco says with pride. I smack him on the head. We run out of the castle to the pitch.

"Okay people! This is Serena, and she will be trying out for our Seeker!" Draco screams as we get closer. "Okay, you will

have to get the Snitch faster than me to get the position." Draco say, turning to me. "Bring it on!" I say, jumping on my broom.

Draco grabs his and gets beside me. "Okay, on three, let it go. One, two...THREE!" Draco screams as the tiny ball is

released. I study it and in 30 seconds, I have caught it. I land and everyone's eyes are huge. "Wow! Welcome to the team!"

they all scream. Just then, a huge black hawk lands on my shoulder with a letter in it's beak. I take it and pet the hawk before

he leaves. I look at the name of who sent it, and my face gets paler than it already is. "What is it?" Draco asks, trying to see it.

"It's from my Father." I say, horror stricken.


End file.
